DJM Presents: Stony
DJM Presents Stony, more commonly referred as the Stony Balabolka short film, is a short published in the DJM channel. It parodies the Rocky series. Overview Gumball and Darwin got bored one rainy day, but then Star decided to tell them the story of the legendary Stony Balabolka. Cast LittleRainySeasons as Gumball, Darwin, Star, Stony, Penelope Miggy7215 as Stony TTS voices arranged in Balabolka and eSpeak Script Darwin: Man, it's raining outside and I'm so bored. Gumball: Yeah, and playing video games already bores me. Star: Hey guys, wanna hear a story? Gumball: What story? Chloe-locks and the three bears? Darwin: Don't tell me that it's Clod Hans again. Star: Well, it's not really about Fairy Tales. I'm telling you the story of the legendary Stony Balabolka! Gumball: Balabolka? Isn't that a text-to-speech program? Star: chuckles No, you silly. He's a boxer from the mid 70's. Gumball: Oh, I get it now, it's a parody of Ro- Star: Stop talking, Gumball. Let me start the story now! Gumball: Fine. changes 1975, Los Angeles, California. Announcer: And the winner is, Lloyd Mayflower! He won after Stony Balabolka got K.O.'ed four times! Stony: Great. later Reporter 1: Mr. Balabolka, how do you...how do you feel after losing the belt to Mayflower? Stony: What do I feel? I'd say it's USELESS CLODFISH. Reporter 2: Mr. Balabolka, do you have anything to say to the people out there? Stony: Just leave me alone, will ya? Coach: Stony, come here. Stony: What do you want? Coach: Listen kid, I want you to squeeze your sweat out and develop those weak muscles, understood? Stony: You always say that, Coach. Coach: Get to work, my boy. Strengthen those darn muscles! Stony: Fine. similar to the Eye of the Tiger plays Stony: grunting 51...52...53...54...55...56... 1 hour of training Penelope: So, Stony, dear. Did you enjoyed the birthday gift I gave to you? Stony: Oh yes, definitely. That buffet is so delicious it made me full. burps walking Penelope gets dragged by a figure Stony: PENELOPE! to the figure Stony: Hey, don't you dare touch my...gasps William Providence! William: I got your girl now, Balabolka. You won't able to get her unless you agree to fight with me in the ring on Wednesday night. Stony: I'm not fighting with you anymore! I already lost the belt to you a thousand of times! William: Not even a friendly match? Stony: No! William: You're such a cowardly lion, Balabolka. Because of that, YOU'LL GET THIS! smashes Penelope's shell and she collapses Stony: PENELOPE! William: I'll see you at the ring on Wednesday night. begins sobbing and the scene crossfades to him visiting Penelope's grave Stony: I'll miss you Penelope, even I still see you in ghost form. Penelope: But we can still talk, right? Stony: Yeah but, it's not really the same anymore. Penelope: I want you to fight William for me. Stony: What? Penelope: Yeah! Fight him, Stony! Fight him! Give him a black eye! Crunch that dorito head into pieces! I WANT YOU TO FIGHT HIM, STONY! FIGHT HIM FOR ME! Stony was soon staring at a tombstone] Stony: That was something. Wednesday night Stony: I'm fighting you, William. William: That's very nice. Announcer: Welcome to the Annual Boxing Championship! In the right side is Stony Balabolka! applause Announcer: And on the left side is William Providence! applause Stony: I'm beating the poop out of you. William: Oh really? Announcer: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!! mode was shown 12 rounds Announcer: And the winner is...Stony Balabolka! Stony: YES! YES! Coach: Congratulations, Stony! David: Do you have anything to say to the people out there? Stony: Well, I really don't have anything to say but. HEY! PENELOPE! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!!!!!!! applause Star: And that's how Stony Balabolka became a legend! Gumball: That's probably the worst story I've heard. Darwin: Worser than hearing Spongebob stealing the KCA award all the time. Star: pokerface Trivia * LittleRainySeasons knew little about Rocky while she was writing the script. *The reason why the fight scene was made to resemble a classic arcade game because LittleRainySeasons was too lazy to animate the fight scene. *The music played in the training scene and the ending song, "Eyes Like a Raging Bull", were both parodies of Eye of the Tiger. *Lloyd Mayflower was a parody of Floyd Mayweather Jr. *The coach's voice, which was a TTS voice from eSpeak, has to be slowed down a little as the default speed was too fast.